


Hairgel (It's grease, but Haikyuu)

by eliza_grey276



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Inspired by Grease, M/M, The Pink Ladies (Grease), The T-Birds (Grease)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_grey276/pseuds/eliza_grey276
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has just had the perfect summer, and now it's ending. He is going back to Japan, and Bokuto is going back to America. Their romance is over, right?He's sure it is, until a week after he returns home his mother tells him they are moving to America.Aka it's the movie musical Grease, but with Haikyuu characters! Main ship is Bokuaka, but Iwaoi will be pretty prevalent. I will be adding other ships, but I'm not too sure which yet. You don't need to have watched the movie to understand it, because I will explain the plot. Enjoy!also, it's set in America because that's the setting of grease, and many of the major plot points are specifically American. Also in the 50's, like grease, but I will not be going into homophobia or anything.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Scene One- The Beach

It had been a perfect summer. True love, warm sun, beautiful beach. Too perfect. So it was no surprise when it was ten times more painful when it was over. After all, all good things had to come to an end. 

At the end of one of these good things, one of their last days together, Keiji brought up what they were both dreading. 

Slowly, softly, he said it. It was in response to a love confession, to Koutarou telling him he loved him, again. It wasn’t the first time, and he hoped it hadn’t been the last, but it had felt important. Final, even. And so Keiji responded gently, trying to let him down as easily as possible. “I’m going back to Japan. I might never see you again.” It wasn’t a rejection. Kou knew that he shared his feelings, that he was just as in love with him. Koutarou knew that he would also do anything for him.

Briefly, Keiji wondered when he had gotten so impulsive as to fall in love in three short months, but then he met Koutarou’s eyes and forgot everything else. ‘Of course,’ he wanted to say. ‘That’s why I’m so impulsive. I am so in love with you, Bokuto Koutarou, that it doesn’t matter the time, place, or occasion. I will always be madly, crazily, in love with you.’

But Keiji, realist that he was, had been dreading this day for weeks. He had been dreading this conversation too- if he was being honest with himself. Which was why Koutarou’s next words were so much more heartbreaking. “Don’t. Don’t talk that way, Keiji.”

He had known that Kou was in denial, wanting to be as happy as possible for their last days together. It didn’t usually frustrate him. He usually loved the childish mentality, loved the laughter and happiness that followed him around everywhere. But today wasn’t usually. Today, Keiji wanted him to understand, to comprehend that he was leaving, and he wasn’t coming back. 

In a rare burst of anger, he blurted out, “But it’s true! I’ve just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn’t fair.”

And it wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to go back home, where he felt stifled, where everyone whispered behind their hands and tacked on polite honorifics to everything, even when they didn’t mean them. He didn’t want to leave the sunshine behind. He wanted to stay here forever, to stay with the beautiful boy that had stolen his heart.

Said beautiful boy kissed him, and coherent thoughts left his head. It was sweet and soft, and Keiji just about melted. 

But, as all good things came to an end, so did the bliss. Kou started grasping at Keiji’s neck, pleading silently for more, more. It was desperate and passionate, and it felt altogether too final. ‘No,’ Keiji thought, and that was a herculean task in itself, as Koutarou’s lips were doing those things and he was barely managing to hang on. ‘I won’t let it end like this.’ He wouldn’t let them deny their feelings, let himself be shut up with a kiss. He had things he needed to say, damn it. And he would say them, whether his adorable boyfriend wanted him to say them or not. 

He placed his hands on Koutarou’s chest, marveling at the muscles there and- no, Keiji you will stay focused. You have things you want to say. 

So he gently pushed him back, smiling slightly at the whine that followed as Kou tried to chase his lips. 

“Don’t spoil it!” he chided gently, linking their pinkies instead.

Kou, stubborn as usual, shook his head emphatically. “It’s not spoiling it, Keiji. It’s making it better.”

‘Maybe for you’ Keiji thought a bit sadly. Maybe denying himself sadness was better than facing it, for him. It was one of their many differences. Keiji worked through things methodically, meticulously, and Koutarou barged on through, not stopping until he absolutely had to. It was something he loved about him. 

Nobody ever said Keiji was perfect, though. He felt insecure too. So nobody could fault him when he searched Koutarou’s eyes wildly for sadness, for something to make him feel better about ruining their last day together. Finding none, he asked, a bit timidly, “Kou? Is this the end?” 

Maybe it was a stupid question. Of course, it was the end. America was across the world from Japan, and Keiji didn’t think his family was uprooting anytime soon. Maybe it was a stupid question, sue him if he wanted to hear words of comfort to make him feel better. 

Still, if it was a stupid question, Keiji would forever thank the gods for his own stupidity when Koutarou responded, “Of course not. It’s only the beginning.” 

Keiji finally granted him the kiss he wanted, and the tears didn’t sting as bad as his swollen lips did, later on the plane. 

He found out a week later his family was moving to America.


	2. Scene Two- Rydell High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii so i worked for weeks- WEEKS I tell you, but I have absolutely no idea how to do the song without sounding extra super cringey and bad. So here's... this? It's just a lot of dialogue but I don't hate it because there's some character establishment so whatever. Anyways, see notes at the end

The feel of grease was familiar on his hands- soothing even. Koutarou’s hands rhythmically spiked his hair up, attempting to get it as high as possible with the flimsy substance. His body was on autopilot. Squeeze tube, rub hands together, touch hair. Repeat.

Despite the familiarity, it felt- well, greasy. It felt dirty and fake, and he wished- not for the first time- for anything but the slick substance. No matter how many times he wiped his hands on his jeans, the feeling wouldn’t go away. 

The slipperiness of his sweat didn’t help things, either, and with that and the slick leather jacket, he felt sort of like an eel. A gross, slimy eel. 

It didn’t stop him from dancing to music only he could hear in the street, all the while imagining a certain black-haired boy laughing between his arms. He wasn’t sure if this imagination made him feel better or worse, though, and so the moment didn’t last long.

He was, however, still humming the song as he walked into the gates of Rydell High School. He figured it gave him luck, being as it was the only song Keiji had ever sung to him. And boy was that a beautiful sight to behold. He decided that this memory definitely made him feel happier.

Also, the tune was catchy, and it fit the moment, seeing as the song was called “Grease.”

He sang under his breath, imitating the raspy voice of Frankie Vali. Keiji always said that he had a nice voice, too, but he figured that nobody’s voice could be sweeter than Akaashi Keiji’s, and it was pushing his luck to think that his pubescent voice could even compare. Maybe he was a bit biased, though. 

He briefly wondered when the people had started showing up, as he had made a point to be as early as possible. He had probably underestimated the time it took to walk the distance from his home to his school, though, as he was resolutely not early, as proven by his current dodging past several pretty girls with swishy skirts. He walked faster, almost jogging at this point. All four of his idiot friends would be here soon, and he did not want to have their chaotic reunion right in the middle of the walkway. 

Swerving through people on the familiar pathways in front of his school, he felt different. The bricks were still cracked yet smoothed over from thousands of students’ steps before his. The benches were still permanently covered in graffiti and bird poop. Heck, even the shrubbery was the same, every decorative tree neatly trimmed down to perfection. He had spent three years at this wretched place, memorizing every bit subconsciously and spending several hundred days taking the same path, and yet he could not feel more changed. 

Distantly he recalled shoving a boy right in front of him during freshman year and all of his friends laughing. The space between the tree and the front steps was conspicuously empty, now, and he could almost still imagine the slight smear of blood from the boy’s scraped palms. His frown deepened. 

Different, he promised himself. This year he would be different. He was going to shape up, for Keiji. He was going to get his act together and study, for once, so that he could go overseas after graduation and meet up with him again. 

Koutarou knew he wasn’t very good at studying, plans, or getting his act together, but he had decided resolutely that he would try- that he had to- for Keiji. He would try for Keiji. He would do anything for him. 

So it was all the more disappointing when he came down from the high of his pep talk to realize that he was now smoking a cigarette and being fawned over by three girls. 

His plan was off to a rough start. Man, the devil was a temptress. He kicked at a rock on the ground, wishing they would just leave him alone. They were pretty and all, but he really just wasn’t feeling the flirting right now. 

He took a long drag of his cigarette, flashing a signature grin as the comforting feel of tobacco filled his lungs. The heat burned in the crisp morning air, and he almost felt bad for corrupting the sweet scent of the morning with the cruddy one of smoke. 

He felt slightly less bad as the inevitable exhale of said smoke forced one particularly brave chick backward a few steps. His crappy habit saved lives. Truly.

It also ended them, he supposed, but he didn’t have time to ponder the intricacies of smoking, as his rowdy friends were now quickly approaching. 

Because he didn’t really want anyone to get caught in the crossfire, he gave a nod to the girls. Not quite polite, bordering on cocky, even, but a nod nonetheless. He didn’t hate them, after all. He just really, really wished they would’ve been several inches taller, annoyed at the cigarette smoke, and went by the name Akaashi Keiji. 

He was brought back down to earth by one Nishnoya Yuu. “Ayo Bo how was the action down at the beach ayy?” he nudged him suggestively, bony elbows invading what little personal space he had left. Noya even winked cartoonishly for good measure, and Koutarou rolled his eyes dismissively. 

Had he even told them about the beach? He must’ve since they had been talking for a good minute. Damn, he was spacey today. 

‘It’s all your fault,’ he said to Keiji in his mind. Mind Keiji just rolled his eyes and kissed him, and even the memory was enough to make him flustered. Yep. Definitely his fault. 

“Ooh- uh, “ Hyper aware of the expectant stares focused on him, he scrambled for words to say. ‘I fell madly in love with this one dude and I could talk for hours about his eyes but we never had sex,’ didn’t seem very appropriate for the situation, plus he would never hear the end of it if he admitted that they didn’t do it. 

He settled on a nice, neutral. “It was flippin’.” He didn’t really know what that meant, but he vaguely remembered someone on the radio using it, so he figured it was safe.

Bingo. Oohs came from other members of their group, and Hinata had the nerve to look shocked. Everything he did was with wide, eager eyes, though, so it was difficult to tell if he was excited or just perpetually confused. 

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi gestured, and if that wasn’t a prompt to go on, Koutarou didn’t know what was. 

He smiled slightly, feeling the same adrenaline that always came over him when he talked about things he liked. This time- one Akaashi Keiji. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I did- uh- I did meet this one dude. You know, he was sorta cool.” And goddamn was he trying to do the same. It was increasingly hard, though, as thoughts of wonderful days in the sand filled his head. 

He knew a dopey grin was on his face, but at this point, it was the least of his concerns. Especially as Tanaka grinned conspiratorially and whispered, “So you mean he puts out?” He waggled his eyebrows, and if Koutarou weren’t pissed at the objectification, he might’ve laughed at the absurdity. 

“Oh come on, bro. Is that all you ever think about?” he snapped, attempting to mask his anger behind a laugh.

All he got was laughs in response, and as the bell was ringing, that was the end of that. 

***  
Keiji was more than a little bit nervous. He fidgeted at the jeans and sweater he wore- yellow wasn’t his color- and couldn’t help but wish Koutarou were here. 

Instead, he was stuck with Kenma. Not that he minded Kenma. He was silent in a way that was needed- appreciated even. 

Still, it didn’t help his anxiety when Kenma didn’t say anything on the walk-up. He appreciated that the school had given him a tour guide, and one that spoke Japanese as well, but he just wished Kenma was a little more engaged in the conversation, rather than the Rubix cube he held. Normally, Keiji was also a pretty silent guy, but now that silence felt rather suffocating. 

“Do I look okay Kozume-san?” he suddenly blurted, and immediately wished he hadn’t, as now Kenma’s analytical gaze was trained on him, instead of the game. 

But Kenma just shrugged. “I told you- it’s just Kenma. And you look fine, stop freaking out. No one even cares.”

The next words slipped out before he could stop them. “I’m really nervous.” 

“Don’t be. It’s just like any other high school. It’ll be fine.”

Keiji was more than a little surprised that he even deigned to respond to him, and so he decided not to push his luck. Much. 

He sighed, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “I wish I were at my old school.”

This time, all he was spared was a sympathetic glance, and then they were hurrying into the bricked walls of Rydell High.

***

The pink car stood out in the sun, as well as the boys in it. 

Well, right in front of it now, as they had just scrambled out of it. 

Oikawa Tooru, Semi Eita, and Sugawara Koushi cut bold figures in the parking lot, with their jackets as pink as the car and formidable height. 

Tooru held in a smug smile. Iwa-chan had specifically told him not to go with pink for their signature color. ‘Don’t do pink,’ he had said. ‘It’s too soft. Go for black or blue- more badass.’

So of course, Tooru had chosen out the softest, most feminine pink he could find. ‘I can be badass in any color, Hajime.’ he had said primly, and yes, that was definitely true for both of them, but Oikawa had thought Iwaizumi looked best in the shade of red he was wearing right then. ‘Blushes suit you,’ he had cooed, running his fingers down the side of his flaming face.

‘Whatever, shittykawa,’ had come the mumbled response, and Tooru knew he had won. 

He would lose a hundred times if it meant that he could look him in the eyes again. 

“Oh God,” he said aloud, visibly shuddering. When had he gotten so sappy? Focus, Tooru. Eyes on the prize. 

His friends shot him questioning looks, but they had learned to deal with his dramatics by now, and so they just shrugged. Suga giggled a little, cackling at whatever random thing his twisted brain found funny now. Tooru had to fight to bite back a fond smile. Damn affection. 

“Well, here we are again,” he stated, slipping the sunglasses off his face. The world was suddenly brighter, and he drank in the entirety of their school with a hunger that anyone could tell was dangerous.

Semi strolled up next to him. “Yeah but this time we’re seniors,” he said, a grin visible. 

“And we’re gonna rule the school,” Tooru finished proudly, and this time all three of them laughed, while Suga took the opportunity to eat his oreo. 

“Ugh, Suga that is so adolescent!” Semi groaned, gesturing at how their friend was biting off the cream. 

“Well we are adolescents!” said friend protested, but he made no move to stop. 

Tooru grinned. He had missed this- had missed them. He had missed their banter and teasing. To tell them would be murder, though, so he simply joined in with, “Well we don’t have to flaunt it.”

A beat passed, and Tooru had an idea. “Okay babes,” he said, pulling on his pink jacket. “Let’s go get ‘em.”

They strutted confidently into the crowd, the words ‘Pink Crows’ emblazoned proudly on their backs. 

Iwa-chan had hated the name so much that even if Tooru also secretly hated it, how could he pass up the opportunity?  
***

Keiji was very confused. Kenma had wandered off as soon as they entered the building, right after guiding him to the office, and so now he was stuck in here seeking refuge from the crowded halls as he pondered what the hell to do. 

It didn’t help that none of the teachers helped him. One teacher did, however, ask him how many days were left until Christmas vacation, which he had thought a bit unprofessional to ask anyone in a school, much less a brand new student you didn’t know. He still answered diligently, with a soft “eighty-six.” After all, he was counting down the days till he got to leave the school scene forever. 

He told the teacher as such when they questioned his answer, earning a small chuckle from both parties until Keiji was swept up in the hurricane of the office again. 

Finally, someone made a move to help him. “May I help you, dear?” a woman, he thought she might be the principal, asked. 

“Ah yes, this is my first day of school. I’m not really sure where I’m supposed to be,” he said, fidgeting with the paperwork in front of him. 

The woman smiled tightly. It was clearly out of obligation, but he appreciated the effort. “Oh, well, welcome to Rydell. You’ll have to fill out a few of these forms...” she said, trailing off at the end. Noticing a blooming fight outside, the woman turned her attention back to Keiji. “Terribly sorry. Will you excuse me for a minute? I’ll be right back…”

And so Keiji was alone. Again. With only a frazzled secretary, a baby pencil, and some paperwork for company. 

He shouldn’t have hated it as he did.

***

After some shenanigans bothering one Tsukishima Kei that may or may not have affected his goal of being better for the worse, Koutarou and his friends are situated in their homeroom. 

Kuroo slipped a fake snake into Yachi Hitoka’s bag, whispering a “for Daishou,” as he does so, and Koutarou just about cried of laughter as she shrieked and tossed it into the air. Yeah. Definitely affecting his progress for the worse. 

***

Seated at the table with the self-proclaimed ‘Pink Crows’, Keiji had never felt smaller in his life. 

Of course, he had nodded politely as Kenma half-heartedly introduced him into the group; he had even conversed with them, choosing to ignore the sexual innuendo Oikawa made as his very first sentence to him. But now, when his only tie to the group was furiously immersed in some handheld game he played, Keiji felt like he could melt into a puddle and die. 

Maybe Koutarou’s flair for the dramatics had worn off on him. 

“How do you like school so far, Akaashi?” someone asked (Semi? He and Sugawara both looked somewhat similar so he isn’t quite sure.) and Keiji is forced back to the present. 

He gave a weak smile. “It’s different,” is all he said before someone made their way very noisily through the courtyard. 

“Hi guys!” the person said, and everyone at the table groans like it’s their dying day. Keiji half-wondered why they do it when the person can obviously hear them, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out he’s already in with the wrong crowd on day one, so he stayed dutifully silent. 

“Koganegawa Kanji, the bad seed of Rydell High,” Oikawa remarked darkly, and then he shifted into a warm smile as said ‘bad seed’ made their way over. “Hi!” he replied just as enthusiastically now, and Keiji automatically didn’t trust the way he could make the switch so quickly. 

“Oh I just love the first day of school, don’t you?” Koganegawa said happily, smiling as if he could never be happier. 

Oikawa’s sickly sweet smile grew, and if Keiji hadn’t just seen him insult the other boy, he might believe that Oikawa was truly happy to see the newcomer. Even with that knowledge, Keiji finds himself doubting the previous statements. Internally he shuddered, thinking about what Oikawa could do with those powers of persuasion, what he could do to Keiji. 

He doesn’t like the idea much. 

They’re discussing the topic of student council vice president- Koganegawa got nominated- when Keiji is forced to speak again. 

“Well, we certainly wish you the best of luck. Don’t we boys?” Oikawa chided, still so sweet it burned. 

Keiji's throat tasted sour as they all gave positive affirmations in response. Maybe he really is in with the wrong crowd.

Koganegawa finally noticed him. “Oh, you must think I’m a jerk for not introducing myself to you. I’m Koganegawa but you can call me Kogane! Welcome to Rydell!”

Keiji just smiled politely in response and moved over so that Kogane could properly sit next to him, as he had been motioning to do since the start. 

“Well, I hope you come to cheerleader tryouts! They’re so much fun!” Kogane chirped, and Keiji wondered just how Oikawa could hate this ball of energy. 

Meanwhile, Suga not-so-subtly asked how Oikawa likes Keiji, and he pretended like he couldn’t hear him saying, “He looks too pure to be pink,” from literally three feet away. 

Literally. Three feet away. He is convinced Oikawa thinks he’s inner monologuing or something because there is no way someone could make that same stupid mistake once in an hour, let alone twice, and yet there Keiji was, tactfully playing deaf. 

Oikawa was either much smarter or much, much dumber than Keiji originally thought. 

One of Semi’s rhinestones from his glasses fell in the macaroni, and the instant is pretty much forgotten. Now, Keiji only wondered if all four are way stupider than he thought, because who wore rhinestone-studded glasses to school anyways?

***

“You guys see that new dude at registration? He was pretty fine,” Iwaizumi said lazily from his perch on the end of the bleachers. Briefly, Koutarou wondered about Oikawa (weren’t they a thing?), but he dismissed the thought of asking about him because he did not want to hear how they broke up for the fifth time this week. Last time it was all, “That trashy moron. It’s totally his fault,” and “He’s such a scumbag. I don’t even know why I like him.”

Yeah, that lasted all of two days before they were sucking face under the bleachers for all the world to see. It was like clockwork with them. Lather, rinse repeat. Fight, break up, have make-up sex. 

According to Iwaizumi, that last part was worth it all, but he definitely did not want to imagine his friend in that situation. Ever. 

“Was he as pretty as Kiyoko?” Noya asked hopefully. Poor dude hadn’t been able to get a date in over a year. He was just trying to utilize all options. 

Iwaizumi scoffed as a grin made its way onto his face. “Nobody is as pretty as Kiyoko.”

They whooped and cheered, Noya and Tanaka especially. Koutarou knows Kiyoko is pretty, beautiful even, but he can’t help but feel that Iwaizumi is dead wrong. ‘Akaashi is prettier than Kiyoko’ he thought, and he actually sighed aloud. 

Luckily, Noya was too busy squirting Hinata with a water gun to care. Small victories. 

He shouldn’t have celebrated so easily, because now Kuroo was elbowing him with his signature shit-eating grin. “Hey, I wanna hear about what Bo did at the beach.”

“Nah it was nothing,” he said nervously, grinning like he might die if the act slips. 

“Sure it was nothing,” Kuroo replied easily, and Koutarou started planning his own funeral. 

By now the other three menaces have joined in, and even Iwaizumi looks mildly interested in what’s going on. R.I.P Bokuto Koutarou. Cause of death: his meddlesome friends. 

“Yeah tell us about him!” Hinata chanted excitedly, and he knew he was done for. Nobody denied Hinata. 

“Oh come on, you don’t want to hear all the horny details!” he tried one last time to deflect.

In his opinion, it was worth the effort, but all it does is amp up his friends some more. “Are you kidding me?” Hinata squealed, and now Koutarou is being threatened with a water gun, and it’s too much because he absolutely hated keeping secrets in the first place and why shouldn’t he tell the world about his darling Keiji?

“Alright alright I’ll tell you!” he conceded, the dopey grin still intact.

Kuroo’s own grin only grew, and Koutarou felt a weight in his stomach. It would be fine right?

Right?

***

Meanwhile, Keiji is also getting interrogated, if slightly a little more civilized and willingly. 

“What’d you do this summer, ‘Kaashi?” Suga asked sweetly, and Keiji could feel the horrible nickname start to stick already. He also knew that Sugawara is not sweet at all, much the opposite really. His new friends were devious. Damn Americans. 

He smiled, though. This was a topic he could talk about easily. “Oh, I spent most of the summer at the beach. I met a boy there.”

“You hauled your ass all the way to the beach for some guy?” Oikawa asks. He picked at his fingernails, and Keiji was nothing if not good at reading people, so he could tell it wasn’t as casual as Oikawa would like to believe it is. 

Plus, he could recognize some bitterness in his tone, so Keiji decided to prod, just a bit, and see where things go. 

“Well he was sort of special,” Keiji said breezily, eying Oikawa for the response he wants, and ah- there. 

The usually calm leader tensed up, scoffing condescendingly, and Keiji knew he had found a sore spot. “There ain’t no such thing.”

Yes, that was definitely bitterness he heard, and maybe a touch of jealousy too. Now he’s intrigued. 

So, he decides to push some more, playing the part of the angel. “He was really romantic,” Keiji all but sighed, and he sees murder in Oikawa’s eyes that even the fakest of smiles couldn’t hide. 

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized a few things:   
> 1\. I desperately need a beta-reader, so if anyone wants to volunteer for that, that's awesome thanks.  
> 2\. This is just Grease but if Danny (Bokuto) were less of an asshole and Sandy (Akaashi) had more of a backbone.  
> 3\. I had no idea what to do for the name of Oikawa's little gang. I definitely did not want to feminized them, but I liked the iconic pink, so now we're here. If anyone has anything better, pls let me know because pink crows is not the vibe I was going for.   
> 4\. This one's a question- for those that are familiar with the movie, for the 'look at me, I'm sandra dee' scene, should I have Oikawa make fun of Kageyama instead of Akaashi? It's not what happens in the movie, but I feel like it might suit his character better. Let me know!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bokuaka's thing is how they say each other's names, and we will get AGASHEE but for now, you can rip them saying each other's first names out of my cold, dead hands. Also, pls help me idk what tags to use


End file.
